


Love Biting

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Cat AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, Cat Mari, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, fluffy dose of cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: To ensure Dia belonged to her, Mari marks Dia.





	Love Biting

“Dia’s so warm..hmm.” Mari snuggled into Dia’s lap, nuzzling her head affectionately against the warmth emitting beneath her below.

 

“I am?” Dia cupped Mari’s cheek in her hands, watching as Mari’s ear twitched while she hummed under her breath. Her blonde tail twirled in circles before landing atop Dia’s lap.

 

“Uh-huh. Dia’s really warm~”

 

Grasping D’s hand, Mari lifted her hand near her lips, rubbing her cheek against Dia’s delicate hand, before sinking her canines in Dia’s skin. The sudden intrusion caused Dia to flinch but Mari’s elated expression warmed her heart. Dia swallowed hard then maneuvered her hand closer to Mari’s teeth, allowing her sharp fangs to pierce her skin as Mari bit her; prodding her tongue out and lashing at Dia’s wound. Mari eventually peeled away, looking up at Dia.

 

“Dia?” Mari muttered, brushing her tongue along the hand she held; licking and kissing the open wound.

 

Chuckling at her nervous reaction, Dia pressed her thumb on Mari’s lips, prompting Mari’s tongue to lavish her fingers with saliva. Nodding her head, Dia gazed lovingly at Mari, smiling softly.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I have more of Dia?”

 

Dia chuckled, “Of course you can, silly.” Scratching Mari’s ears, she looked down Mari and tucked her hair, carefully assessing her situation. “Is there anything you want?” Her finger grazed the tips of Mari’s ears, eliciting a slight hiss and Dia laughed at the feline, who spoke in a hushed whisper.

 

“I want…a kiss. Dia’s kisses are always so warm…” Mari mumbled, blushing.

 

Touching Mari’s cheek, Dia dipped her head forward, capturing Mari in a heartfelt kiss. She held Mari’s shoulders carefully and slipped her tongue between kisses they exchanged, making sure to slide her tongue against Mari’s. Groaning softly, Mari tried reciprocating Dia’s actions; working her tongue in Dia’s and gasped slightly before locking lips with Dia again.

 

Dia peeled away but just as she was about to remove herself, Mari grabbed her hand and whined. “It's not good enough, Dia..I-I want to kiss you more.”She pawed at Dia’s hand, biting her teeth onto the flesh skin; grazing her skin, meeting Dia’s solemn gaze. Gulping, Dia patted Mari on the head.

 

“I’ll give you as many kisses as you want, Mari.”

 

“Really?” Mari’s blonde ears perked upright, twitching.

 

“Yes,” Dia whispered, planting a kiss on Mari’s lips; reaching her hand upwards to stroke her cheek lovingly.

 

“I love Dia’s warmth, especially when you’re naked. I love feeling your skin, your hands, your touch.” Dia’ stammered, blushing as her cheeks reddened. Mari held Dia’s hand protectively in her fingers, lifting the hand near her cheeks; nuzzling into the palm of Dia’s hand; happily. “But I love Dia more.” Closing her eyes, Mari snuggled closer to Dia’s lap, sighing contently. “I love Dia’s touch...Dia is mine.” Mari whispered, letting sleep take her. Dia continued stroking her head softly, lulling Mari to sleep, smiling as she kissed the top of Mari’s head.

 

“You’re mine too, Mari. I love you so much, so stay with me, forever.” Dia said, over a whisper. Dia took Mari’s face in her hands; kissing her deeply and embracing Mari’s sleeping form, grinning happily when Mari called her name.


End file.
